<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lemon boy by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005014">lemon boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, High School, Possibly Unrequited Love, Romance, kinda song fic?, no we are not talking about early 2010s lemon fics, these kids are in highschool bud and i am the horny police so no, this is to be wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him<br/>So, I got myself a citrus friend"</p><p>You knew Tsukishima Kei from Middle School, but his attitude always made you pass over him, it didn't help that all your friends at the time didn't like him either. But now in High School, you got seating next to him and his friend. Tuskishima starts to rub off on you and you don't...<em>not<em>.. like it. Oh, the drama of being a teenager.</em></em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sour Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“when life gives you lemon, take it. don't waste food” -giselle marquez</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>"You shouldn't talk to him, he's pretty rude."</em><br/>
<em>"Yeah, I heard he made a girl cry last year because he was so mean."</em><br/>
<em>"I'm happy he's not in our class, I don't know what I'd do."</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>--🍋--</p>
</div><p>You were nervous about high school. It was supposed to be this big, brand new and exciting adventure in your life! Yet, you weren't excited. You were nervous because what if you didn't live up to what was expected of you as a high schooler? What if your third year ended and you felt as if you didn't do anything or meet anyone new or exciting? What if it all just passed by and nothing happens? You sighed in dejection as you walked down the street towards Karasuno High School. Your feet slightly dragged as you slowed your pace to match a slow beat song playing in your headphones. You've always been someone who was early so you had time to kill and could take things slow and let yourself overthink everything like always. The anxiety swelled and you let out a huff. Why were you like this?</p><p>Eventually the school gates came into view, some students trickling in early like you, some for clubs, others just there to be there. You took your hands to your face and gave yourself a big hard smack to your cheeks giving them a healthy blush as you tried to shake your worries off. With some newfound confidence, you strolled into the gates with a more upbeat and hyping song playing through your headphones. You got this.</p><p>You didn't have this.</p><p>You had found your classroom just fine, and chose a seat towards the middle of the group of desks. You had decided to just sit and read a book and listen to some chill music when <strong>the</strong> Tsukishima Kei that your friends had warned you about came in. He had sat next to your right along with his friend Yamaguchi Tadashi in front of him. The seats were being taken up fast and you couldn't move or you'd look like a fool who was annoyingly indecisive.</p><p>It's not that you didn't <em>like</em> Tsukishima. You just knew your friends you met and hang out with from middle school didn't like him. In an attempt to keep those friends, you found yourself avoiding him too. It did bother you though, that the few times your paths did cross, he was quite rude. You didn't understand how people could be so cold to others like that. You tried to be nice to everyone, even if they didn't do the same. But that got you thinking, were you ever nice to Tsukishima? Or did you just let yourself gloss over him just because the crowd you hung out with did. You sat deep in thought about your predicament. This seating might be a good opportunity for you...</p><p>"Would you stop it? You're thinking so hard I can hear it." Tsukishima's voice was heard over your music and you were jolted from your thoughts.</p><p>"Oh, so sorry about that. I don't know what's gotten into me." You gave a sigh of dejection, good start, [Y/N]. You placed your book down (you weren't paying attention to it from your thinking) and slapped your cheeks again. Tsukishima witnessed this and gave you an incredulous look. You just ignored it and sat up straighter and chose to dedicate yourself to your book for real this time.</p><p>Minutes passed and class began. You started feeling better, you could do this. You will at least be on friendly terms (as friendly as one could with Tsukishima) and survive the year. It's easy! Easy peaszy, lemon squeezy.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>--🍋--</p>
</div><p>Why did you keep jinxing yourself like this? You squirmed nervously in your seat. Every time you'd go to raise your hand to answer a question, Tsukishima would notice and raise his hand faster and higher. His arms being so long made him more noticeable than you to the teacher, and so you'd be passed over and would lose participation points. It's been like this for the past few days. Each time it happened you were always surprised, just how did he know everything? You sat, lowering your hand in defeat as you fidgeted, hearing Tsukishima reply with a correct answer that was different than what you were planning to give, at least his little competition saved you from the embarrassment of blurting out a wrong solution. It was gonna be hard to be friends with someone who purposely did things like this. The teacher then moved on to a different problem and chose another student to answer.</p><p>"Soma-san," the teacher began, "please fill in the English phrase, 'Good things come to those who___.'"</p><p>"Uh, good things come to those who <em>ate</em>?" Beside you, Tuskishima snickered at the reply.</p><p> Under his breath, he joked, "Fatass, he's probably just thinking of lunch." You couldn't help but laugh at his comment and the sound escaped your mouth before you had the chance to stop it. You felt Tsukishima's eyes on you because of your reaction, and knowing that only made you laugh harder. You held your stomach with one arm and used your other hand in a sad attempt to physically stop your giggles. The teacher coughed to draw your attention back to class. Your laugh caught in your throat and you made a choking sound, stifling your chortle. Of course the one time you wish you weren't noticed, you were.</p><p>"[L/N]- san, would you like to answer instead?" The teacher asked you. This was your moment! You weren't the very best at English, but you've been in the top of your class for it and this phrase was one that you happened to know. You stood up to answer.</p><p>"Good things come to those who wait!" You answered in full confidence, proud you were able to finally answer in the class. The teacher looked mildly surprised you were able to give the correct answer so fast.</p><p>"R-right, [L/N]-san. Very good. Okay the next idiom is..." The teacher's voice trailed off in your head as you sat down. Beaming with pride, you grinned at your notebook laying on your desk in your own happy world.</p><p>"Tsk," Tsukishima muttered making you turn your head to him, "You looked like a dumb puppy getting to play fetch." He wasn't looking at you anymore, but you knew he was talking to you. You let out a softer laugh under your breath at his remark. He was probably right, you did tend to get excited about silly things.</p><p>"Maybe, Tsukishima-kun." You gave him a big bright smile and he gave you a side-eye, "But it was the first question I got to answer in high school, it's a little exciting!" Tsukishima only huffed at your reply, and readjusted his eyes to look away from you again. You swear the tips of his ears were red. Aw! He was shy!</p><p>The class ended and before you knew it, lunch time had begun. Tsukishima had made more snarky whispered comments in class and you had let out muted laughs in reply. You didn't realize how funny he was since you were previously so wrapped up in vying for the teacher's attention in class. Sure, the jokes were somewhat at the expense of others, but they were still funny nonetheless. You had begun to unwrap your bento for lunch that day as you thought about the Tsukishima Kei you were told about in middle school and the one making you laugh in class now. That topic bounced around in your head for the next few days as a routine became kind of established. You'd get to class and spend the time learning and also snickering at comments from Tsukishima, sometimes throwing back your own. You ate lunch at your desk (your friends were busy finding clubs to join so you didn't hang out with them much) and more often than not, would find small conversation with Yamaguchi as Tsukishima merely listened to his music and ate. You still hadn't really talked to Tsukishima and you weren't about to until the opportunity presented itself, and so far wearing headphones during free time was a sign you knew well enough as  'Don't bother me' and you simply obeyed. Yet with only two days of this routine, you still contemplated that idea you had from before about the two ideas of Tsukishima Kei.</p><p><em>"You shouldn't talk to him, he's pretty rude."</em>You remember someone once telling you that. Yes, he was rude. But being rude isn't a reason to ignore someone.</p><p><em>"Yeah, I heard he made a girl cry last year because he was so mean."</em>Another rumor about him. He probably doesn't know how to read someone's emotions well, or maybe he does, but doesn't care to change himself for them. That's kinda admirable in its own right. But to make someone cry? Maybe he did go to the extreme a little.</p><p><em>"I'm happy he's not in our class, I don't know what I'd do."</em> What would you do if he <strong>wasn't</strong> in your class? His snide remarks and clever jokes have made you feel less nervous about wasting your high school days. Things seemed fun now.</p><p>"So how is it, [L/N]? You have to sit next to... <em>Tsukishima Kei</em> all year!" Your friend Mina whispered Tsukishima's name, almost afraid that by saying it any louder would call him to the room despite him eating in your class room at the opposite end of the hall. You had finally been able to meet up with your friends one lunch period. Of course the first thing they ask is about Tsukishima.</p><p>"Ahh, it must be hell! He's so tall and intimidating. From what I've heard, he scares the rest of the class so much that they don't even try to participate in the lessons. It's such a shame that he's scary, he looks pretty cute when he's not being mean." Another friend, Chika, jumped in exasperated with her own two cents before you got to respond.</p><p>"Did you know he joined the Volleyball club? Some of the students in my class say that he's so strong with his spikes that he could really smash someone's head in! And his blocks are so good that he's immovable! So scary!!" What? That last comment from your friend Ritsu almost made you break your face of neutrality. Tsukishima smashing someone's head in? Yeah, as if! He rather smash your confidence with words first. But regardless, all the chatting your friends were doing started to make you uncomfortable. You just nodded along, zoning out and thinking back to the topic on your mind earlier. He was so different then what people say, was his rude personality so off putting that people decided to resort to rumors like this? Your friends had moved on to talk about something else and you tried to join back in. Eventually lunch was over and classes resumed, and the day passed only for the cycle to begin anew the next morning.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>--🍋--</p>
</div><p>You were dragging your feet to school again. The morning was quiet minus the music blaring in your headphones again. You enjoyed the blissful ignorance of the world around you as you drowned yourself in your sweet jams. You started thinking of Tsukishima again, he also wore headphones often to school. You briefly wondered what kind of music he liked. This led you to imagining asking him about it. </p><p><em>"Hah? You want to know what music I listen to? What are you, some kind of stalker?"</em> Your lips puckered in as you created the scenario in your head and you cringed. You still hadn't actually talked to him besides small comments in class and apologizing for being annoying. So asking what music he liked would seem pretty weird. At best, he'd think you were a creep at the worst, he'd think you were an obsessed crush. You furiously shook your head to get the thoughts out of your head. That's when you noticed a familiar greenish-grey head waiting by the gate. Yamaguchi was leaning against the wall, looking quite reserved. You always thought he was nice and his personality seemed pretty cute from when you would talk at lunch. You decided to approach him this morning, you could maybe walk to class together.</p><p>"Hey! Yamaguchi-kun!" You called out to him and lowered your headset and music volume as you came closer. "Good morning!" At your addressing of him (and only him with no Tsukishima in sight), Yamaguchi stood up straight and a blush crawled along his cheeks. He adverted his eyes, embarrassed that you had approached him so cheerfully. You couldn't help but admire his freckles. At your staring, Yamaguchi's blush darkened.</p><p>"Is there something on my face?" the boy asked, still not making eye-contact.</p><p>"Yes!" Yamaguchi jumped at your reply, looking directly at you. "Skin stars!" You beamed at him with a smile at your nickname for his freckles. Confusion overtook his face as he stared at you bewildered. "Your freckles are like stars all over your skin! That's what my mom calls them - my dad has freckles and she always calls them skin stars! I think they're really pretty." Yamaguchi didn't know how to respond. What does someone even say to that?</p><p>"Th-thank you!" Yamaguchi smiled warily. He was shy, but a pretty girl did just compliment him. "So what are you doing here so early?" Yamaguchi inquired.</p><p>"Ah, I just always walk to school early. It gives me time to think." You rubbed the back of your neck at your confession. It was kind of a weird habit when you gave it some thought. "Are you here for Volleyball practice?" You asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I was just waiting for Tsukki, we normally walk together, but he told me to not wait up for him. I felt bad once I got here, so I thought I could wait at the gate at least." Your heart couldn't help but swell at Yamaguchi's response. How sweet of him!</p><p>"I'll wait with you then, I have nothing better to do." This would be a good way to kill time in the morning since you've always come so early. "Can I also come watch you practice? Volleyballs seems pretty interesting. what position do you play?" You tried to egg on conversation as you waited for Tsukishima's arrival. Thankfully, Yamaguchi took the bait.</p><p>The conversation went on for a few minutes when another familiar face strolled up to the duo at the gate.</p><p>"Ah! Tsukki! Ready for practice?" Yamaguchi perked up as Tsukishima approached. Tsukishima only sighed in response and rolled his eyes. An opportunity, maybe Volleyball was that special something you needed to really start a conversation with Tsukishima.</p><p>"No, waking up this early is a pain, on top of that, the excitable shrimpy is gonna be there to just ruin any peace I could have." Tsukishima let out another sigh, this one sounding more exasperated than the first. You gave a small smile.</p><p>"He can be pretty draining, huh?" You joined in, Tsukishima turned his gaze to you.</p><p>"You don't even know the half of it." He grumbled. You let out a snicker at his irritation. "You're not much better though." He added on after your laugh.</p><p>"What was that? All I heard was 'you're better' and that's enough for me!" You put up a duces and smiled brightly at Tsukishima as you bit back at his remark. Yamaguchi let out a chuckle at your comment and turned towards the gate entrance. The two boys began walking to the gym and you followed dutifully enough to hear Tsukishima mumble something about a puppy.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>"You looked like a dumb puppy getting to play fetch."</em>
  </p>
</div><p>Yeah, he was probably talking about you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please stay tuned for this story! I've always enjoyed Tsukishima and his character and I hope you guys all do too. So maybe stick around with me and let's see where this takes us!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Adding Sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"and then I decided I was a lemon for a couple of weeks." -Douglas Adams</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn't know what to think at first as you trailed behind the two first years. A part of your mind was screaming to get away because that's all you've been ever told. Another part couldn't help but want to push you closer to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. The universe gave you this chance to see who Tsukishima really was for yourself and you'd be an idiot if you didn't capitalize on that. Before, all you had were rumors and some chance encounters that could have just been poor timing. But being able to see Tsukishima in action doing something he enjoyed, that's not something anyone talked about before and if they did, it maybe wasn't the most accurate account of events. You smiled to yourself thinking back to what Tsukishima called you.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>"You looked like a dumb puppy getting to play fetch."</em>
  </p>
</div><p>That line played over and over and over in your head. There was a ton of more mean things he could have said, but he said you were a puppy. Sure, he also added "dumb" to it. But that's not necessarily a thing said out of malice. You couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation, it was pretty comedic. The group of you started to get even closer to the gym and the boys split off from you to go change. You peaked in through the gym doors and found a place to sit against the wall as you waited for practice to start. Minutes later the team was all ready to begin. You watched as the boys did 3v3s. You found that Tsukishima was actually a Middle Blocker. You were impressed by Tsukishima's blocking, but he didn't stop everything - falsifying Ritsu's comment from the other day. You also came to realize he didn't specialize with spiking, and when he would hit the ball over the net, it wasn't done with full force. It was mostly a bunt over the blockers on him, throwing them off and not letting the others adjust to save the ball fast enough. Each time he pulled this move off you'd snicker at the other team's look of exasperation as Tsukishima just smirked at them. Yamaguchi had come to sit next to you and watch as well, laughing along side of you at Kagayama's and Hinata's frustration.</p><p>"That's Tsukishima for you" Yamaguchi commented, drawing your focus from the court.</p><p>"I didn't expect any less from him!" You chuckled and turned back to watch the match. His snarky comments were being perfectly translated into Volleyball plays. "He really likes the game, huh? Even if he doesn't say it." You whispered to Yamaguchi who almost didn't hear you over the ball bouncing and sneaker squeaking.</p><p>"Yeah, he does." Yamaguchi gave a small smile to his friend on the court in a knowing way. You felt like you were missing something as you looked at the two friends. You sat there watching everyone play and a feeling bubbled up in your chest. A feeling of want. You wanted that. You wanted that feeling of being apart of a team. That no matter how you acted or what you did or what you said, you could still belong. Just like Tsukishima and Yamaguchi playing on the same court as people like Kagayama and Hinata. You felt the resolve grow. You were gonna become the best of friends with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi if it was the last thing you'd do.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>--🍋--</p>
</div><p>The practice went by in a blur and you had walked to class with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. As you passed your friends' classroom, you felt eyes burning holes into the back of your head. You began to trail slightly behind Tuskishima and Yamaguchi. You eventually let your feet drag to a stop, Yamaguchi had noticed and turned to look at you slowing down his walk. You forced a smile and shook your head as if to say, <em>"keep going, don't wait for me."</em> Yamaguchi shrugged and turned back around to to keep up with Tsukishima who had kept walking. You slowly and guiltily turned to the classroom door and looked in. Your friend Ritsu and Chika were glaring daggers, Mina just looked very confused and worried. You had a few minutes before the warning bell rang, so you stepped up to they desks.</p><p>"Hey," you started to break the tension, "What's up?"</p><p>"<em>'What's up?'</em> You know <em>'what's up'</em>, [L/N]. You're changing." Ritsu crossed her arms and let out a huff.</p><p>"Ah haha, am I? I didn't think I was." You had replied honestly, nothing really changed as far as you knew. It has only been about a week since classes started and you didn't think change happened that rapidly.</p><p>"Well you are," Chika spoke up, "you're hanging out with Tsukishima now. Do you not remember how mean he was to Mina?" Oh. Oh yeah. You had forgotten about that day.</p><p>
  <em>"Mina! You can do it! Just find him during lunch and give him your chocolates!" It was Valentine's Day during their second year of middle school, Mina had been preparing homemade chocolates to give to Tsukishima. She had assured the rest of your group that he was really a nice guy and made her happy, so in lieu of your friendship, you had all decided to help and support her with her confession to Tsukishima. You had been out for school for a week and had only just come back. Due to this, you hadn't really seen Tsukishima and Mina's interactions and thus blindly went along with everything. You gave Mina a thumbs up and a big smile in encouragement. Mina nodded in affirmation and ran off with her chocolates close to her chest. The next thing you remember was Mina crushing her gift between her hands and walking home alone.</em>
</p><p>"Well.." your voice trailed off, what do you even say to that? You couldn't really stick up for him, you still barely knew Tsukishima... "It's not like I really hang out with Tsukishima-kun. It's more me talking to Yamaguchi and Tuskishima just happens to be there. He doesn't particularly like me anyway." You supplemented and laughed nervously. Your friends looked at you suspiciously, but let it go.</p><p>"We'll see you at lunch right?" Mina looked at you with eyes you couldn't find in your heart to say no to.</p><p>"Of course, Mina. I'll see you then." You left the room, feeling slightly guilty still, but nonetheless a little relieved. You were able to make it to your classroom in time and sat in your seat just as the bell rang.</p><p>"Oh, look who decided to come to class, did your owners let you off the leash finally?" Classic Tsukishima, still addressing you like some kind of puppy.</p><p>"Ha ha Mr. funny guy. Maybe tone down your jokes, I might end up busting my gut in class again." You grumbled, setting your chin onto the palm of your hand.</p><p>"Please do, I'd love to see you panic from the unwanted attention."</p><p>"I did not panic! I answered correctly and everything!" You sat up straight and pounded your hands into the desk.</p><p>"That's right, did you want a treat for your good behavior?" Tsukishima slid into the position you were just in with a cocky smile on his lips.</p><p>"Can it, Tsukishima!" you barked back at him crossing your arms over your chest and looking straight ahead, ending the bickering - or so you thought.</p><p>"Woof." Tsukishima onomatopoeized, his chin never leaving his own palm, the biggest shit-eating grin you'd ever seen him wear on his face. You opened your mouth to reply, but the teacher walked in and started to begin class and you had to let the words die in your throat. Damn Tsukishima, always getting the last word.</p><p>You let yourself zone out during classes and this led to your eyes drifting over to Tsukishima intently listening to the lecture. You squinted at him, trying to decode what you were feeling. Sure, he might have been pretty inconsiderate to Mina before, but he also doesn't have an obligation to accept any confession. You've also seen him get shy and blush up when you gave him a genuine smile, a real true asshole wouldn't do that. You glared harder, as if by doing so all would be revealed to you. You saw him bristle, he probably could feel your staring, you weren't exactly hiding it at this point. With a sigh, you seceded your unraveling efforts and tried to get back to focusing on the lesson. Why were people so complicated?</p><p>"Have you thought that maybe you're just too simple-minded?" Tuskishima's whisper was right by your ear, he had leaned over to comment and this led you to realize you said that last thought out loud. You stiffened in your seat, he was so close to you! You felt your cheeks heat up and your lips zipped shut. How can someone be so hot and cold like him? One minute you're sharing a laugh at someone else together, the next he's insulting you...<em>and doing it in such an attractive way!</em> NO! Don't you dare go there. It's only been slightly over a week since high school started, you can't be going through all this drama so soon! You'll have nothing left for the next two years, let alone the next month!! It's also Tsukishima Kei you're talking about if you even did have a chance, would you allow yourself to take it?</p><p>At some point, Tsukishima had sat back upright and you suddenly felt very alone. The moment from just now kept replaying in your head and your blush refused to back down. You clamped your hand over your mouth and looked opposite to Tsukishima in an attempt to divert your attention from your new found discovery. He knew what he was doing, right? He had to. You don't just do this stuff without knowing. He was teasing you and he was very well aware. Just <em>what</em> did he <em>want</em> from you? All your warnings from your friends began to echo in your head, maybe they were right, but in a slightly different way than what they probably meant. Tsukishima was a force of nature. Not for his bitter attitude, but for his toying of your emotions. You could maybe manage to avoid this crash so long as you played your cards right. You should get closer to him, get used to his teasing to a point where it doesn't phase you and you can ignore however it might make you feel. The opposite of Mina's approach. It could work, you'd just have to stay on your toes.</p><p>The class couldn't finish soon enough for you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had a dream everyone hated this story rip. But here I am back on my bullshit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>